


Motel Meet Up (Sam x Reader

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Supernatural - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You walk in on Sam watching porn, and a light bulb goes off in your head.





	Motel Meet Up (Sam x Reader

You raised an eyebrow as you towel dried your hair in the dimly lit motel bathroom. There was…moaning coming from the other room? You quickly wrapped your towel around your body and slowly opened the bathroom door to see Sam sitting at the edge of his bed - intently watching the tv.

You grinned at the look on his face, the man was all but drooling.

“Are you watching porn?!” you were able to question just before you began laughing. Dean was out, and Sam must’ve thought you were too.

“I uh-” Sam stuttered out before quickly turning the tv off.

“I really don’t care, Sammy.” you laughed.

Sam glanced at you, but then quickly looked away upon noticing that you were clad in only a cheap motel towel. This planted an idea in your head.

“Can I ask you something?” You said calmly - though the look on your face would suggest that you were ready to burst out in laughter again at any given moment.

“Um..sure.” Sam adjusted the way he was sitting, and you ignored the fact that you knew his exact reasoning for doing so.

“When’s the last time you got any action?”

“Wha? Uh- I-” Sam stumbled over his words, unable to give you a straight answer.

Your eyes widened- “So it’s been a few months?”

Sam glared up at you from where he sat on the bed, the expression on his face telling you all that you needed to know.

“Where’s Dean?” You changed the subject.

“Went home with some bartender.” you shrugged

It was at this moment than an idea popped into your head. Sam leaned back, supporting himself on the bed with his hands and your eyes couldn’t help but catch a glimpse at the forming bulge in his jeans.

“So how often do you watch porn?” you asked, walking over to the tv and grabbing the pay-per-view pamphlet off the top before sitting next to Sam.

“Uh-” He looked at you like you were crazy.  
  
“Just answer the question.” you deadpanned.

“Only when I’m alone. I thought you were out.”

“So…wanna watch porn together?” You suggested optimistically.

“What?” Okay,  _now_  Sam was looking at you like you were crazy.  
  
“We can try out what they do on the tv..” you trailed off.

Sam let out a laugh and sat up straight- “You wanna have sex?”

“Aw Sammy, I thought you’d never ask.” you said as you placed your hand on his arm.

“You’re serious?” Sam looked at you in total shock. Like why the hell would you ever give him a second thought?

“I don’t know-” you trailed off as you tossed the pamphlet at Sam before standing up and gripping onto your towel before opening it up, and giving him a full frontal view- “do I look serious?”

You’d never seen Sam’s face so red during all the years you’d known him. But you could practically see the heat rolling off of him as his eyes trailed up and down your body. You smiled as his jaw practically dropped just before you wrapped the towel back around yourself.

“Wow.” Was all Sam said. It was all he  _could_  say.

“Like what you see?”

He nodded, now unable to take his eyes off of yours as you stepped forward and got up on the bed to straddle him. Without saying another word, Sam set the pamphlet down on the bed next to you as he grabbed your waist. You smiled as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck –the towel still secure in place– as you licked your lips before crashing them into his.

You didn’t back away until Sam tried wrapping his arms around you, encouraging you to grind down onto him. You looked down at him and smiled as his hands traveled down and gripped onto your ass.

“You really wanna do this porn thing, don’t you?” He asked, his voice now much lower than before.

You nodded slowly before leaning down and biting his bottom lip into your mouth. Sam let out a breathless moan as you sucked it into your mouth before he wrapped his arms around you and flipped you over so that you were now trapped underneath his large body. You placed an arm around the top of your towel to hold in place while you smirked at Sam- “Let’s pick out a movie.”

“We will.” Sam said as he leaned down to place a few open mouth kisses on your neck. You moaned in response as your free hand reached over until you grabbed a hold of the pamphlet.

You sat up, making Sam back away as you looked down at the list of movies and shows until you saw the adult section- “Okay.”  
  
Sam leaned over to get a look at it as well- “ _The Sperminator_?”

You and Sam both snorted, realizing that this motel had those whacky parody pornos.

“ _Clif Bangers_. I think that’s our winner.” you said through laughter.

“No, no, keep looking.”

There were several movies to choose from, Sam suggested  _Breast Side Story_ and _Buffy the Vampire Layer_  along with several other ones. The rule that soon developed was if you couldn’t say the title without laughing, it was a no go.

“ _White Men Can’t Hump_?” You suggested as you raised your eyebrows, looking over at Sam.

“Uh..yes they can…well, this one can” Sam retorted with.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to show me.” you winked before looking back at the pamphlet.

There was also a bit more laughing as you say more titles -  _School of Cock_  and  _Womb Raider_ being some of them, when finally you both said the title of a movie at the same time. And if you were being honest, it was pretty fitting for your current setting.

“ _Motel Meetup_.” you both said in unison. You looked at Sam as he grabbed the remote and looked down at the pamphlet and punched in the code for the movie. You stood up and walked over to the door and locked the chain just in case Dean decided to come home.

“So how should we do this?” You inquired.

Sam shrugged- “We can just..copy what they do?”

You nodded and looked at the tv as you stood there, excited to hook up with Sam but also nervous - you had no clue what these people were going to be doing in this movie.

You bit your lip as the movie started, showing the girl on a motel bed, naked, and by herself. So you took it upon yourself to let the towel fall and walk over to the empty bed - not ignoring the fact that Sam had his eyes glued on you the entire time.

“Movie, Sam.” you smiled as you continued to watch the screen, getting more and more turned on the more the girl in the movie touched herself.

You wanted to see how long Sam would be able to keep his eyes off of you if you laid back and started touching yourself, so you did just that. You laid your head back on the pillow and kept your eyes trained on Sam - who was quite invested in the tv since you had reminded him to watch it.

Biting your bottom lip into your mouth, you started off by moving your hands around your body. You squeezed one of your breasts in your hand while your other hand moved down and and teased along your folds. You were were already so wet that your eyes closed as your finger dipped down –your legs spread wide– and pushed into your entrance. You let out a small moan just as you heard one from the tv, and judging by the few words that were being exchanged, the guy had finally shown up.

Sam turned around, having to give you a second look before he realized what you were doing. Your head fell to the side and you opened your eyes to look at him as he sat on the other bed practically drooling.

“ _Mmm, I’m so wet, Sam_.” you moaned as you pushed a second finger into your self, pumping them at a slow, teasing speed as you taunted him.

Sam tore his eyes away from you only for a moment to see the girl on the tv already taking a cock down her throat, so he decided to get things going with you…only he wasn’t going by what was on the tv. He came up by the foot of the bed and you watched him as he kissed his way up your legs, damn near unable to control himself.

You moaned whenever he lightly bit your inner thighs and squeezed them before he pulled your fingers from your own entrance and licked them clean. You whimpered from the loss of friction, but only for a second because soon Sam’s own fingers were sliding into you. He used his middle finger and ring finger –which were extremely long– and he curled them up, licking his lips as he looked down at you as you melted into his touch.

“ _God, Sam.._ ” you moaned as he fucked you with his fingers. You squirmed and your moans washed out those coming from the tv as Sam dove down and used his tongue to circle and lick and tease your sensitive clit while the erotic sound of your wetness on his fingers filled the room.

Just when you thought you were going to explode, Sam pulled his fingers out of you as he positioned himself more comfortably between your legs and buried his face in your pussy. His tongue swiped down to your entrance and he groaned as the taste of your salty-sweetness filled his mouth. You reached down and gripped onto his hair with both hands as you looked down at him. Your jaw dropped as you panted, your toes curling as pleasure coursed through your body.

Sam’s nose brushed against your clit as he licked your walls and not more than a few seconds later you were crying out- “ _Oh, Sam_ I’m gonna come!”

And you did.

Your orgasm ripped through you as Sam moved up to lick the small bundle of nerves that was throbbing with pleasure as his fingers came back into you. Your walls clenched around them tightly as you writhed and screamed for Sam. _God, where the fuck did he learn how to do this?_

Sam rode you through your orgasm and soon enough he was coming up to lay over you as you caught your breath to crash his lips into yours. His face glistened with your slick and at some point your hands had gripped onto your breasts. You tasted yourself on his tongue and moaned as his denim covered cock pressed into your sensitive sex.

He groaned as your tongues rolled against each other and soon enough you were pushing him off - desperate to get that cock in your mouth. He stood up and reached to undo his pants while you worked on unbuttoning his flannel shirt. It didn’t take either of you very long as you shook with anticipation. Once Sam’s torso became exposed to you, you felt yourself inhale sharply. The man was god damn breath taking.

“Fuck, Sam.” you said quietly as he leaned down to take off his jeans and boxers.

“Like what you see?” He said as he looked up at you and winked.

You nodded slowly just as he had when you asked him that same question just a little bit ago before you sat up on your knees as he stood before you and began trailing kisses all along his chest. You started at his tattoo and worked your way down, tracing one of his nipples with your tongue as your hands traced his body. One of Sam’s hands was placed firmly on the back of your head while the other was on your shoulder, helping guide you down to where he wanted your mouth the most.  

_Fuck._  Who knew Sam Winchester was _this_ hot?

Finally you’d sat down on your ass and kissed your way to the base of his cock. You’d kept your eyes closed up until this point so you were genuinely surprised when you finally opened them and saw just how big his cock was.

“F-fuck.” you muttered as you gripped onto his throbbing erection.

“What?” Sam asked, looking down at you, thinking something was wrong.

“Sam, your dick is  _huge_.” You said, looking up at him with wide eyes. The Winchester had to be packing  _at least_  eleven inches if you were to guess, and he was thick enough that the occasional vein was visible throughout his shaft.

“What, don’t think you can take it?” He asked.

You bit your lip as you maintained eye contact with him, you really weren’t sure. You’d never taken anyone so big before.

“Don’t worry-” he began as he leaned down, slowly coming to eye level with you- “I’m gonna warm you up-” he leaned in and kissed the spot just below your earlobe as he continued to whisper- “and then I’m gonna fuck your pussy wide open like the dirty little slut you are.”

Sam then bit down on your earlobe and nothing more than a small, barely audible whimper left your mouth. You felt heat pool between your legs again as you sat there speechless.

“Too much?” he asked, making eye contact with you.

You shook your head- “I-I just have never seen this side of you, Sam.”

“Well, you’ve never shown an interest until now.” He said calmly before leaning into kiss you deeply.

His hand came up to cup your cheek and you moaned into his mouth as you reached forward and gripped onto his cock, ready to taste him. You pulled as you pumped him and used your free hand to pull on his arm, encouraging him to lay down beside you. You both glanced up at the tv as he got up on the bed and noticed the “couple” now laying on their sides with the girl sprawled out for the camera to see.

“No offense to that dude but..I hope you fuck me a lot harder than that.” you said as Sam laid on his back while you kneeled between his legs - stroking him.

“Oh don’t you _wor-_ ” Sam began to say but was cut off by the feeling of your lips wrapping around his cock just before you took as much of him into your mouth as you possibly could. Your mouth felt like it was stretching and you weren’t sure how good of a suck you had. But you stroked what you couldn’t fit and you made sure that he couldn’t get a word out of his mouth.

He groaned and he reached down to grip onto your hair, and with your free hand you cupped his balls and massaged them in sync with the bobbing of your head. You allowed him to guide you - well, it was more like he was just fucking up into your face. Either way, you moaned and looked up at him as he thrusted upward into your mouth, groaning.

“ _Uhh fuck-_ ” Sam moaned as he pulled you off his cock- “I’m not ready to come yet.”

You smiled and wiped your mouth off with the back of your hand, ready for what was to come next. You moved up to straddle Sam, kissing your way up him as you did so.  _God, y_ ou couldn’t get enough of him. Sam seemed particularly pleased whenever you sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck. You quickly discovered this had to be one of his big turn ons because he wrapped his arms around you and bucked his hips, drawing a moan from you as his cock drug along your soaked folds.

“Mmm, Sam?”  
  
“Yeah?” Sam’s head fell back and you looked up at him.

“ _Fuck me until I can’t walk_.” you breathed.

“As you wish, baby girl.” Sam tightened his grip on you and sat up as he crashed his lips into yours.

His lips moved down your jawline and to your neck as his hand moved around to grope your breast like he was some sex hungry creep. And you were perfectly okay with it. If you had known Sam was like this in bed –and god, he wasn’t even inside you yet– you would’ve brought up hooking up  _much_  sooner.

Your heart pounded and you wrapped your arms loosely around his neck for support as he reached down to guide his cock to your entrance - just barely pushing into you before your head was falling back.

His hips moved up slowly as you sat on his lap and a string of expletives rolled off your tongue as he pushed into you. You leaned your forehead against his and the fuller you felt, the louder you got.

“Are you okay?” He asked you, looking up into your eyes.

“ _Yeah- God,_  you’re just so big.” you moaned, leaning down to kiss him before pulling away and looking down with him - both of you watching as he pushed his cock into you.

The slight burn as he stretched and filled you mixed with pleasure caused you to involuntarily bounce up once, both of you groaning from the movement.

Sam wrapped his arms back around you and slowly moved, twisting around to lay you down on your back and kiss you passionately. He reached down between your bodies and rubbed your clit lightly- “I’m not gonna last long in your tight pussy.”

You giggled and moaned at the same time- “That’s okay, we can go for round two.”

Sam pushed into you even more, burying his cock inside of you- “You sure? Dean’ll probably be back soon.”

You nodded as he pulled out slowy, his cock dragging along your walls and brushing against your g-spot as your lower belly tightened- “Fuck yes- You can fuck me out back behind the dumpster for all I care.”

Sam smirked, not saying another word as he slammed back into you- “Hm, you still want fucked harder than that girl on the tv?”

“ _Yes…please…_ ” you cried out as he pulled back and slammed back into you again.

Sam urged you to lift your legs up and rest them on his shoulders as he sat up on his knees, his thumb still circling your sensitive clit. He sat still for a moment until you looked up into his eyes. He wanted to see your face when he slammed into you.

“ _Ahh fuck!”_  you screamed as he started fucking you into the mattress harder than you’d ever been fucked before, filling you to the brim each time. You felt like your body was going split right in two and you came on Sam’s cock without your body giving you the slightest bit of warning, screaming though your pleasure as your walls clenched around Sam’s cock.

“Dammit you’re hot.” Sam murmured as he pounded into you again and again. All you could do was cry out as he continued to circle your clit. Your juices flowed out onto the mattress and your arms moved up above your head as you pushed on the headboard, your body needing more but also unable to take anymore all at the same time and it was glorious.

Sam moaned as you laid there and took his cock, when suddenly he threw your leg off of his shoulder so that you were turned to the side, the feeling of your walls twisting around him drawing out a sound that was just plain sinful. Sam looked at you as you gripped onto the pillow and let out the most pornographic moan you’d ever heard - the actual porno that was playing long over by now.

The sounds of Sam snapping his hips against your ass filled the room along with the sound of your wetness. His hand came down on your ass as he somehow seemed to pick up his speed and spread your ass cheeks to bury himself into you even deeper.

“ _Ohffu-_ Y/N, I’m gonna come.” He stuttered as he continued slamming into you.

“ _Fuck.. Sam,_  come on my face.” you begged and without needing to say it twice Sam pulled out of you and you sat up on your knees as he gripped onto his cock tightly.

You opened your mouth and held your tongue out as he pumped himself, his body trembling as he looked down at you, ready to take his load. Strings of his hot cum shot out from his cock, landing on your tongue and every other surface of your face, and you reached up to help him milk himself dry. Once every last drop had come out, you closed your mouth and swallowed what was in your mouth before Sam leaned down and grabbed his shirt on the floor and handed it to you.

Falling back on your ass as Sam collapsed beside you, you cleaned the mess off of your face and turned around to look at him.

“Jesus, Sam.” You said.

“What?” he laughed as he propped an arm behind his head.

“Please tell me you’ll fuck me like that again.”

“Of course.” He said, extending out his free arm, inviting you to lay down with him.

You tossed his shirt on the floor and laid down to rest your head on his chest, looking up at him. He leaned into kiss you and your heart fluttered when his thumb brushed across your cheek.

When he pulled away, he laughed a bit.

“What?”

“You have cum on your eyebrow.” He laughed.

You smiled and reached up to wipe it off with the back of your hand when you heard the door try to open, only to get caught by the chain.

“Sam! Why can I smell sex out in the hallway?” You heard Dean question from outside.

You hopped up and turned back and placed a finger over your mouth to shush Sam. Grabbing your towel to wrap around you, you walked up to the door and looked at Dean through the small opening- “How are you so sure it was Sam?”

Dean’s eyes widened- “Are you done, Y/N?”

“Yeah, me and Sam just finished.” you smiled as you looked back to make sure Sam was dressed.

“Oh God.” Dean said as he made a disgusted face.

You winked at Dean before unlocking it the rest of the way and disappearing into the bathroom to clean up. Your phone still sat on the edge of the sink and you pulled up your chat with Sam.

You bit your lip as you sent him a text:  _Meet in the Impala later? ;)_

It didn’t take long for Sam to respond: _Only if you’ll go out to dinner with me tomorrow._

You smiled like crazy and you were sure that you were blushing as you sent your response:  _Oh Sammy, I thought you’d never ask.._


End file.
